smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jotunheim
'''Jotunheim '''was the homeworld of the jotnar people in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, until it was invaded by the Fallen One and his demonic Marching Horde. From that point on, it has served as a base of operations for the Horde and their nefarious, universe-wide activity. Origins Jotunheim, a part of the Yggdrassil world-tree group, was blessed by the titans of the Pantheon during the Formation of the Universe, approximately 1 million years ago. It was then added to Yggdrassil, along with Middle-Earth, a matter of years afterwards, during the Ordering (which harmonised the previously-chaotic nature of the Universe). Events now set in motion, the regular-sized mortals reigned on Middle-Earth (or so it was to be) and the giants, almost gods among men, would rule over their own domain as to avoid conflicting with their smaller counterparts. When the Princes of Hell invaded the physical universe and founded their unholy empire, Jotunheim was exempt from the catastrophe that unfolded. It also avoided corruption at the hands of the Chaos Gods, for Yggdrassil was too far away for any of the Dark Cosmics' foul creations to reach them - or so it is believed. Thus, the tentative peace that ensued over the planet kept it the same throughout the ages: rather than being a united race, the giants ruled each other in tribes led by a (usually male) chieftain. They lived in areas of land known as their 'turf', and would mark out their territory with rocks and stones. Should a member of another tribe set a mere boot over these makeshift boundaries, they would find themselves at the centre of a terrible war between the two tribes. Fall of Jotunheim Eventually it was the easily-to-manipulate and innately violent nature of the jotnar that made them the perfect servants of the Marching Horde. Sargamon's right hand, the demonic Eldari lord Tiz'Galaath, intended to make use of the territorial and domineering nature of these people by recruiting them into the folds of his Horde. Making contact with Lokil, a jotun who had shunned the way of the sword for knowledge of the outside world, was swayed by promises of greater knowledge into doing Tiz'Galaath's work. He sent him back into Jotunheim, where he torched the settlements of all the other tribes on the planet. Each tribe blaming the other for the loss of their kin and territory, the giants were now fully at war, not a single clan left not fighting. Their attention was now completely divided. Tiz'Galaath's assignment continued. He infused his foul hel magic into a jotun champion known as Surtyr, who had been brainwashed by Lokil into desiring demonic power. In exchange for this newfound power, Surtyr agreed, willingly, to murder the Chieftain of the most powerful giant tribe - the Boneclaw leader, Samsonus - leaving no effective opposition to the reign of the demons of jotunheim. Tiz'Galaath accepted this, and before the close of the next day, they were in combat. Samsonus fought hard, but a succession of harsh blows from Surtyr brought him crashing to his knees. In an act of cruel humiliation, Surtyr grabbed the defeated chieftain's axe (weapon) and executed him with his own weapon, before taking his crown and proclaiming himself King of the Giants. The combination of Surtyr's treachery and Lokil's discord-sowing brought all giants who valued their lives into the services of the demonic Horde, and for the next millenia, they would serve Sargamon and his demon lieutenants as military commanders, assassins and demolition experts. Category:Planets Category:Aeon of the Champion locations Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Smurf Manian's articles